Pestiferous Darkness
by Artichokie
Summary: Lily and James Ficlet. This is my version of the night of their death.


**Pestiferous Darkness  
**_By Artichokie_

_

* * *

_

The light drizzle pattering against the window sent a calming rhythm throughout the fire-lit room. The hearth was ablaze with a healthy flame that chased the chill out of the walls. A couple sat before it, laughing joyfully, with their son tucked between them.

Clouds blanketed the midnight blue sky. The sun had drifted beyond the horizon hours ago, however it seemed it had been absent for a long while before that. The clouds were thick and angry, but the couple inside the abode was oblivious to their wrath.

The couple was Lily and James Potter. Their young one, Harry Potter, was just over a year old. He was a rambunctious one, loudly giggling when Lily poked him softly in the ribs. His rosy cheeks were pressed up from the smile etched on his small lips.

Lily pushed a tendril of deep scarlet hair behind her ear and picked up the small boy. Setting him in her lap, she wiped a light layer of joyful tears from her emerald eyes and ran her hands through his thin black hair. The boy looked back at her, smiling broadly as he tried to clamber back to the floor. Lily reached for a blanket and pulled it over the two of them.

Laughing, Lily leaned back and rested her head on James's shoulder. James glanced down at her, his humor apparent on his vibrant facial features. His hazel eyes gleamed with the love and happiness he felt, his hair arranged in odd angles. The thin-framed spectacles he wore fell down the bridge of his nose, causing Lily's smile to broaden.

Her laughter died down, but the smile remained plastered on her features. Reaching up to push James's glasses back up his nose, she whispered, "I love you."

James rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," he whispered back. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but was a sweet reminder of the bliss that existed within all of the destruction.

The thought was a short lived one, however. A strange popping sound echoed through the air above the soft tapping of the rain. Immediately alert, Lily and James both turned their heads to the window, but saw nothing. James tensed and reached for his wand. Lily, grabbing Harry close to her bosom, leaned away and watched James stand. He crossed to the window and peered out with an intense scrutiny.

"What do you see?" Lily asked softly, fear clearly audible on her voice.

"Nothing," James replied sharply, apprehension filling his lungs. "There's absolutely nothing out there."

Lily stood slowly, keeping her eyes locked on her husband's back. She pulled the blanket up with baby Harry and held them both close. Her pulse began to race. She swallowed as she felt the danger begin to creep inside her bones.

"There is absolutely nothing out there," James repeated quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. Lily crossed to him and pushed against his back. Feeling Lily, James habitually reached back and wrapped his arm around her waist. Lily took in a deep breath.

"I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right," she said hoarsely, leaning against James's strong build. Recognizing the strength in him, she closed her eyes and clinched her jaw.

A sharp _bang!_ made them both jump. Turning away from the window, they faced the front entrance. Young Harry, tucked deeply in Lily's chest, began to wail. Lily tried her best to soothe the infant, but did not prevail. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James lift his wand level to his elbow and point in the vicinity of the house front door. Immediately she understood what was happening.

They had been found. Somehow, their information had been leaked and He was here. James also knew it. It was like Him to attack unexpectedly. It all made sense in their minds.

Giving her waist one last squeeze, James turned to Lily and held her by her shoulders. In an imperative hiss, he told her, "Go hide. No matter what you hear, what you may think, stay where you are. Keep Harry and yourself safe. I'll do what I can down here."

James pulled Lily closer and brushed his lips against hers urgently. "I love you both. No matter what happens, that'll never change," he whispered against her lips.

Lily tried to swallow. "I love you, too, James," she said raucously. She stared at him for a minute, took in his brave appearance. She wanted to hurl herself against the wall at that moment for wasting so much time fighting him. However, another bang from a few rooms down caused her reverie to end. With a soft shove from James, Lily began walking backwards towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Stay safe," she whispered. James nodded and hastily turned towards the front of the dwelling. He disappeared through the doorway and Lily silently sent up a prayer for his safety.

She took the stairs two at a time, trying to block out any noises she might have heard. So far, the only sound was the comforting pattern of falling rain. The fact that it still was comforting sent a chill throughout Lily's body. This could be the last time that she would hear the rhythm.

She reached their bedroom, slightly out of breath, and sought out the room for a hiding place. Her first impulse told her that the closet was the best place. After a brief moment's hesitation, she figured it left her vulnerable. Just remaining in that house left her vulnerable. There was no escape, especially from the second floor.

There was a door that led out onto a balcony. The problem with jumping was she didn't know if He had brought any minions with him, and there was always the brief ledge at the foot of the house before the land dropped another twenty feet. Her chances of landing on that ledge while carrying Harry were slim to none. No, she was trapped inside of the house. Her only hope of survival was James's strength and abilities as a wizard. If that failed, however--she took a deep breath and pushed aside the thought. James would not fail; Lily was determined that he would not.

A thud and a loud groan met Lily's ears. Impulsively, she turned back towards the stairs, breath caught in her throat. Harry still wailed loudly in her chest, but she had given up that battle long ago. Her only thought was to get to James and help him.

They were husband and wife, weren't they? They were supposed to honor each other, respect each other, help one another when they were in need. Wasn't he in need? Why couldn't she help James, then?

She had made it to the door before his words stopped her. _Go hide. No matter what you hear, what you may think, stay where you are. Keep Harry and yourself safe._ If she didn't do what he had asked, that would be disrespecting him, wouldn't it? Not only that, it would be stupid. Lily knew she was no match for Him, and yet she was willing to try. Closing her eyes against a wave of tears, she slowly backed away from the door. She loathed feeling helpless, and that's precisely what she felt.

Opening her eyes, she resumed looking for a hiding place. There was a corner next to the bed that was entirely concealed by shadows. There was no lightning with the storm brewing outside, so she would be entirely concealed until He gave up. Deep down, she knew He wouldn't. What other choice did she have?

A loud, malicious voice reverberated up the staircase, followed by a brilliant green light. "_Avada Kedavra!_" were the words that were shouted. A muffled thump crept down Lily's spine. Her eyes widened and the breath was thrown from her chest. That was not James's voice that had shouted the words. The only other person who could have spoken that was Him, and that meant that…

No! She wouldn't believe it! But, if not that, then what else could be the truth? She wasn't ready to come to terms with the thought.

Thick-soled footsteps were heard at the bottom of the stairs. Lily paused in her stride to the corner. He was coming up the stairs. He wasn't satisfied with just James's death; He had to kill the entire family. Refreshed with urgency, she rushed and slumped down into the corner. She curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms over Harry.

The boy's cries had ceased slightly, but had not all together become silent. Lily quietly shushed the weeping infant and faintly felt the tears of panic slide down her cheeks. Her husband was already taken from her, and all she had left was her baby. She wouldn't let him go. Thankfully for Lily, after a little more coercing, Harry had silenced and managed to fall asleep in the span of a few seconds.

Lily rested her head on the boy's chest. Silent tears still slid down her cheeks. Typically, Halloween, for today was that day, was full of fake terror. The irony of it all almost made Lily chuckle. She wished this were all part of a giant prank.

"Lily," a chilly voice taunted her from the bedroom doorway. That voice alone brought her back to the reality of the situation. Hatred, to an extreme that she had never felt before, billowed through her. Never in her life before had she the urge to kill. She wasn't a violent kind of woman. She was known for her calm and logical responses to situations. Never before had she been presented with one as complex as this, though.

"Stop hiding, my dear. We both know you're in here," the voice came again slowly.

_No matter what you hear… stay where you are._ Once more, James's voice floated through her mind. She stayed where she was, a strong will of determination fueling her anger.

A bright light flashed upon her. She looked up, blinking against the sudden change in light. Beyond the ray, Lily saw Voldemort's cold eyes fastened upon her, His thin lips shaped into a derisive smile. "There you are. Stand," He commanded.

She had half a mind to disobey Him. He was toying with her, she decided. How like Him to want to torture His victims. Lily wasn't surprised.

Hesitantly, Lily rose to her feet. She knew what was coming, didn't like the thought at all. Cradling Harry's head in her arm, she hugged the boy closer and pressed her trembling lips to his scarcely-haired head.

Swallowing her rage, she eyed the wand He pointed at her. She wasn't exactly sure what He had come for, but nothing would stop her from protecting her child. He was all she had left now.

Squaring her chin, Lily stared Him in the eye. Inside, her body quaked with fear. She knew the fear would come, had known it since they had gone into hiding. She wouldn't let Him know it, though.

"What do you want?" Lily asked quietly, grateful that her voice didn't quiver.

The man only smirked as He cocked His head to the side. His eyes--those ruby-red flecks of color on a colorless face--traveled across her face, taking in every detail. She feared He could see into her mind. When His grin grew wider, she was well aware that He could. She took a step backward, her heel hitting the wooden wall. Lily's arms squeezed Harry tighter.

"I only want the boy," He drawled in a deceptively cool voice.

Lily felt her heart stop. She could have fallen dead right then. His words echoed inside her head like a broken record. _I only want the boy . . . I only want the boy . . . _It wouldn't stop! She swallowed hard, hoping to drown out the words with it; hoping to swallow them and make them cease. It didn't work. _I only want the boy . . . I only want the boy . . . I only want the boy . . ._

"No!" Lily screamed, not realizing she had vocalized the notion at first. She wouldn't hand over the boy, _her son_. Harry meant more to her than her own life. She glared at Voldemort, no longer seeing clearly through her rage. "I won't give him to you!"

He straightened His neck and drew His eyebrows together. Lily could sense the controlled anger beneath His steady glare. She inwardly flinched at the thought, and then cursed her own lack of judgment when she saw the sides of His mouth twitch upwards. He could still read her thoughts!

"I'm not a patient man. Give me the boy now," He stated sternly. He took a step closer, raising his wand as he did. Lily couldn't back away anymore. She was cornered--cornered in her own room, no less! What deed did she do that condemned her to this?

"No!" Lily screamed. "Take me, instead. Please! Just don't hurt Harry!"

"You have no use to me." His wand was level to her face now. It was pointed down at Harry's head, which rested directly over her heart. She could feel her heart throbbing against her ribs, and she was forever grateful that Harry still had yet to wake. She was surprised that he had not. "Now," Voldemort growled, "give . . . me the child."

"No!" She could feel the tears start to roll down her face. She didn't want to cry, didn't want Him to see her torment. He knew what she was doing, why prove it?

Lily saw the snarl on his lips rather than heard it. She knew what was coming. She glanced at the wand, then back to Harry. He wanted her child dead, but why? She didn't understand. Pure fear for her infant son forced her to turn away.

From the corner of her eye, she saw His mouth open, preparing for the shout. The first syllable echoed through her mind. Without thinking, she flung her head back on a sob and clutched her child against the wall. Her breasts pillowed his head, and kept it from being damaged.

"Harry!" Lily shouted as she took in her last breath.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He shouted, cackling for the last time that night.

He watched Lily freeze and then crumple to the floor. The child rolled off of her body and onto the ground. Voldemort watched it, slowly lowering His wand. Instantly, the toddler began to wail, piercingly.

Voldemort's chuckles echoed through the eerie stillness. Her and her pathetic husband could rest in death together. Or, perhaps not rest, but suffer in the after life. Voldemort didn't know nor did He really care.

With His pulse escalating in His temple, He walked closer to Harry. The young boy's arms flailed in all directions, his legs kicked in the air. His eyes were closed tightly together; his mouth was opened in a wide O. Tears streamed down his face. Voldemort had never been more disgusted.

"Now, to finally finish you off," Voldemort said quietly. Immediately, Harry stilled and stared up at Him. The probing eyes of the infant were disturbing Him, but He ignored it. Raising His wand, He shouted the two words that could destroy everything. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

_

* * *

_

**-Fin-**

**Please R/R.**


End file.
